The Doom Chair (Of Doom)
by Ommallaredpanda
Summary: Thor dies (or does he?). Loki is unhappy. Major kicking ass occurs. Set after Thor The Dark World (Thor TDW) and also after Avengers Age Of Ultron (Avengers AOU) This is an Authors Universe (AU) Canon Pairings included, but no smut. Everyone will seem a bit OOC, but just bare with me, this is my first FanFiction in this Fandom. Again, this is wildly AU! Please review and enjoy!
**AN: This is a Loki FanFiction. This is just a drivel that I got stuck in my head and had to write. There is nerdy stuff in this, so if you don't like it, just skip all the stuff in** ** _italics_** **, its explaining teleportation (I came up with it)! Thanos bashing warning and a little bit of gross stuff like usual. Feels alert and it maybe a one-shot. ;D**

Jane. F POV:

I yawn. Thor hasn't been down to what he calls 'Midgard' for, like, ever. It's getting real tiring, just sitting here and staring at these god damned monitors.

"Hey, Jane! Gurl… You still sitting here?! That is seriously not good for you." Darcy states, smashing the suffocating silence into oblivion.

"Hey, Darcy…" I reply. "Got some coffee?"

"Nuh-huh. Anyway, caffeine is good for you, but only when you need to stay awake."

"But I do need to stay awake!"

"No, you don't. Thor hasn't come for two days, why would he come now? Last time he was gone for-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Last time he didn't come back for two years."

"You are going to bed, now!" Darcy commanded.

"Kay…" I reply, the main reason for not arguing being that I can't think up a safe, water-proof argument. Gah, if I need a 'safe, water-tight' plan of argument, I'm turning into Loki! And that is something no one can afford, that creep. Still, doesn't mean he deserved to die…

"Beep, beep, beep!" screams one of my monitors.

I whirl around and stare at it accusingly.

"Why the hell didn't you go off earlier?" I grumble, but I can't be angry, that beep signals the arrival of the Bifrost!

"Boyfriends back!" Darcy exclaims.

I don't hear her, as I have already grabbed my jacket and am walking towards the truck.

I sling my-self up into the van and quickly stuff the keys into the ignition. I rev the engine and go speeding of into the night.

The Einstein-Rosen-Bridge extends into the night in front of me. I push the van past first gear, through second, into third, past fourth and fifth and into sixth. And I'm only going 100mph… Damn van and all the hi-tech stuff on it, yeah the hi-tech stuff is very valuable and is needed to do my job, it just doesn't help in high-speed-chases, or high-speed-catch-up-with-your-alien-boyfriend, either.

The Rainbow-Bridge's swirling colours light up the entire sky. I can see blues, reds, oranges, yellows and greens.

Wait up, green?

Last time I saw it, there was no green, just red, blue, orange and yellow. Was Thor's little (adopted) brother coming? If he is, I am so glad that I spent my money on a pistol and –super strength- Taser.

I speed across the desert, in the rear-view-mirror I can see the sand being kicked up from the vans tires and spiralling up and over the van. It's quite beautiful, actually, even though sand is supposed to go back down to the ground after being kicked up, because of gravity. That doesn't seem to be happening here; the sand is spiralling up and coming over the top of the van and floating towards the Rainbow-Bridge. Weird sand, not the weirdest thing ever to happen to me, though.

Then the colours stop and I am left speeding into pitch blackness, alone.

I grab my pistol; the cold metal feels sickeningly comforting in my hand. Why should a weapon of destruction and death feel comforting in my hand? That is just disgusting, if you think about it. But I can't put it down.

TDC(OD) TDC(OD)

I jump out of the van. Gripping my torch, I shine the yellow light over my surroundings. Shocked, I just stare.

There is a mass of moving bodies that aren't human, they just can't be. The torch light seems to bounce off of them, creating more shadows than light. In the middle of the inhuman bodies, there is a clearing. From the clearing, I can hear a soft whimpering sound. It sounds sad, but not pitiful or weak; it sounds of loss and pain, guilt too. I shine my light into the clearing.

The flickering, yellow light reveals red liquid, blood. There is a body lying in the pool of blood, they can't have survived that much blood loss. I can't speak because I know who it is, in the blood. I know it's him because of the red cape and that no one else comes down from the sky dressed in silvery armour.

I also know who is kneeling beside the carcass. Only one person, no, _monster,_ can be in the light yet still look like they are shrouded in shadows.

He has no cape (he seems to have not come in one) and his back is to me. His head is bowed and I can see the blue skin of his neck.

Yeah, he's got _blue_ skin, the disgusting _little frost runt_ _(monster)_.

He killed Thor. It's just so obvious that Thro is dead by the way he doesn't move and that he doesn't breathe. But why is the little runt still here, it's obvious that he killed his older brother, so why is he still here?

"You've killed him." I whisper.

He, no, _it_ , whips around. Its red eyes stare at me as they change colour to an unnaturally bright green. He stares at me.

"I guess so…" He mumbles.

"Oh my God, you've actually gone and killed him." I say.

"But-"

"No! No buts, you killed him!" I yell, feeling tears prick my eyes.

He stands up and turns to me. His injuries are… extensive. Many of his bones are jutting out of his body. Blood trickles from millions of cuts, small and large. One of his eyes has been ripped out; all that is left of it is some transparent jelly that clings to the pieces of bone around his eye-socket. He has a crater in his chest that is cauterized; obviously Thor smashed Mjolnir into his adopted brother there whilst it was charged with lightening. If that wound wasn't cauterized, well, Loki would be another corpse on the sandy, desert floor for me to find.

I bend over and vomit.

When I've finished, I straighten up and see that the inhuman shapes are clustered around Loki.

"What are they?" I ask him, wanting to drag my mind away from Thor, dead and broken on the floor.

"Sorry, I forgot that mortals, humans, have weak eyes." He replied.

The night lights up with a warm, green light. The previously mysterious shadows transform into normal animals. They are clumped around the megalomaniac and seem to be… comforting him? Well, what other word is there for leaning and rubbing someone (when you're an animal)?

There is even a fucking _wolf_!

Loki looks distinctly embarrassed.

"What the hell?" I ask, surprised.

"I made it my business to help any animals that I found that needed help. Mostly, all I did was put them back in their nests or dens give them some food or mend broken bones, but they now try to help me with everything. I do tell them they don't need to but-"

"So animals are in debt to _you_ , of all people, because _you_ actually _helped_ them?"

"Kind of-"

"Sorry, don't believe it for, like, a second."

The wolf shoulders its way through the crowd and head-buts Loki's hand.

"Look, can you all please stop crowding me."

A young bird chirps and lands on his head.

"Merlin, would you mind getting off of my head?"

Merlin tweets and folds his legs beneath him. I fully expect the bird to become a splattered mess on Loki's fist, but that doesn't happen. The R.I.P fades from my lips.

"Seriously, can you get off my head? It's not your nest."

The bird chirps unhappily, but doesn't move.

"Yes, I know that you like to sit on my head, but I would like you to get off, now." He doesn't raise his voice.

Merlin takes off from Loki's head, but he circles around him.

"The rest of you should go as well."

Most of them slink of into the night. The wolf (with Loki's hand on its head) stays and so does the bird, Merlin.

"Gamora, Merlin, did that not include you?" He sounds irritated.

The wolf, Gamora, sits down and widens its eyes until it is so cute that it's physically impossible to send her away.

Loki sighs. "Merlin?"

The bird dive bombs onto his head and digs his small talons into Loki's head. He sighs again.

"You killed him." I say, unable to keep my mind away from such an obvious and painful fact any longer. "You disgusting murderer! You killed him!" I start to cry, forcing the words out as my breath hitches. "Why did you do it? How did you do it? Actually, no, I don't want to know that. You murdered him, your own brother!" I scream.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't, I promise!"

"What's a _liars_ promise worth?"

He flinches, as if my words actually _hurt_ him! He truly is the master of lies if he can perform this well. He doesn't reply, so I fill the silence.

"He is _dead_ , because of _you_! Is that good enough, huh?! Will you stop killing and murdering, now? That's all you have ever wanted isn't it? To have Thor, your own _brother_ dead at your feet! And don't say that isn't true, you said those _very words_!" I scream. It's his fault, all his fault. He killed Thor, for no other reason than jealousy!

"I didn't mean to! Mjolnir just… it just fell, as if he could no longer lift it. I threw my knife, before Mjolnir fell, and Mjolnir fell and it pulled my broth- Thor's arm down and that jerked his body into the path of my knife. It was aimed at his hip, but Mjolnir jerked his body down so it kind of lodged in his neck instead…"

"Murder-" I start to yell murderer, but he cuts me off.

"No! I didn't mean to! You have to believe me! I tried to heal him, but he was dead before he touched the ground."

I stumble away from the murderer.

" _Monster._ You are a monster. You're a monster. Stay away from this planet, stay away from everything that lives, you only create chaos and are incapable of doing anything else. Just kill yourself; that is the only good thing you can do!"

I turn and run away.

TDC(OD) TDC(OD)

Narrator POV:

The Avengers were all clustered around the table in the kitchen. They were all enjoying a packet of Frosties, even though it was roughly 11 'o clock at night. The atmosphere was relatively warm and friendly.

Then the door opened and someone walked into the Avengers Mansions kitchen.

"Hey, Bruce! You joining us for elevenses?" Tony asked, turning around to address the door.

Hawkeye turned around and notched an arrow. "That's not Bruce." He stated. "It's actually the one and only frost runt."

Loki was standing in the doorway.

"Holy shit! How'd you get in here? And there are no windows here so tough luck chucking me outa one!" Tony said.

"I'll chuck you through a wall then," The bloodied megalomaniac replied, "but I do not plan for violence today."

"He speaks the truth." Stated The Vision.

Loki dipped his head to The Visio in thanks. "I killed Thor and would like to smash someone into the ground. I want revenge, of sorts. The reason I came here was to see if you would like to come with me to meet the reason your world was attacked."

"We don't need to go anywhere to see them, your standing right in front of us." Hawkeye scoffed.

"He believes what he says, I, for one, do too." Vision provided.

"Who's side are you on?!" Tony Stark questioned.

"Life. I am on the side of Life. Loki is not telling a lie, he also bears the marks of extensive mind control and torture. Whoever did that to him is against Life and, therefore, me. I shall accompany him." Vision explained.

"If Vision believes him, then I do, but only because of Vision." Wanda (Scarlet Witch) said.

Then Bruce Banner walked in. He saw Loki, gave him a good look-over then walked over and stuck out his hand.

"I don't believe we've met. You've met The Hulk, my counterpart, but not me. I'm Bruce Banner."

Loki shook his hand, after some hesitation.

The Avengers stared at Bruce.

"Traitor." Grumbled Hawkeye.

"I'll come. Just don't expect to get the drop on me." Natasha Romanov (Black widow) said. "Clint, Tony? You two should come as well."

"Fine, but only because you say so…" Grouched Tony Stark (Iron Man).

"Count me in, but only because you are forcing me to, Tash." Clint (Hawkeye) grumbled.

Loki smiled like a cat that got the cream, except when that cat is part shark and a psycho; that all adds up to an extremely creepy smile that looks ready to jump off of the owners face and eat you, creepy.

"It would be a good idea for you all to shut your mouths and stay quiet for the duration of this." He turned away, and then turned back a bit after a moment of hesitation. "Oh, and please don't judge me?"

With that, everyone in the room felt a gut wrenching twist.

 _Their very atoms ripped apart, creating immense amounts of pain and energy. This energy fuelled Loki's already powerful seidr (magic/magik/magyk, whichever spelling you do, seidr is just magic/magik/magyk and please tell me if I've missed out a spelling), giving him a wider range of transportation. Harnessing the nuclear energy of the split atoms, he forced the same split atoms that were providing the energy he needed up and through miniature holes between the particles in the roof (he used a small amount of seidr to force the holes wide enough to go through). The cloud of atoms that were the Avengers (plus one of their mortal enemies) were guided by seidr up and out of the Earth's atmosphere. With gravity barely a problem, they sped towards a distant shadow that loomed menacingly in the darkest depths of space. Once they got there, an invisible force pressed them away from the small collection of rocks. Loki easily identified it as a suppression spell from his not-father to keep this part of space enclosed so that the menace within could not get out. They pushed through the barrier._

The Avengers slumped to the black, rocky ground. Sharp stones and bones dug into them, skeletons littered the ground. Half rotted bodies lay sprawled across the stones. Many of them had been flayed, their skin lying in ragged folds beside them, or in some cases, their skin was still on their body, peeling off of them like a banana skin. Their eyes stared up into empty air, many of the bodies only having one to do this with; their empty eyes sockets displayed yellowing bone and rotting pieces of eye-ball that still clinged to their owners eye-socket. Wanda turned over and relinquished the contense of her stomach, and, to everyone's surprise, so did Tony (but he had been tortured so it wasn't that surprising).

Loki was the only one who was standing on the uneven ground. He seemed completely unaffected by the death and torture that was evident around him. The barren wasteland seemed empty, however, the moment Loki took a step forwards, Chitauri swarmed forwards to kick and punch the wounded would-be world ruler to the ground. Kneeling, Loki looked up to the floating chair that slowly (and dramatically) turned around.

"Ah, my pet. You've come back to me, just like I knew you would. After all, what is a dog without its master?"

TDC(OD) TDC(OD)

The being on the chair who had spoken was a dark, menacing shade of purple, his tall, but wide and strong, frame was clad in golden armour that looked to be ornamental but also looked like it could definitely shatter a few swords and stop a bullet.

Waving a hand, the being ordered the Chitauri to move away from his "pet". Resting his vertically ridged chin on his fisted hand, he examined Loki, who got up the moment the Chitauri moved away.

"Thanos." He spat with all the venom he could manage. "I am no pet of yours and a dog without its master is something you have been denied so long you wouldn't even know it, freedom."

"Ha! I thought freedom was "life's big lie"?"

"Oh, and you would know?" Loki snarked, pacing in front of Thanos. "And, I think I have to remind you, _you_ controlled me and forced me to say those words! So, that means that you are quoting _yourself_ , which is an unbelievably self-centred thing to do."

Thanos' face was puzzled; before he hid it behind a sneering mask that was unbelievably like Loki's when he tried to conquer Earth.

"Do I need to simplify it for you? I just called you selfish." Loki stated, and, suddenly calm and calculated; he stopped pacing and turned to face Thanos head on.

"What did you just call me?!" Thanos growled, voice menacingly low, whilst standing up and standing in front of Loki.

"I called you selfish, and now I'm going to call you deaf as well." He replied calmly.

"Oh, burn," Tony whispered, "he'll need some Paracetamol for that one!"

The Avengers all made hushing noises at him.

Thanos roared in rage and yelled at the Chitauri in a foreign language made up of clicks and whistles.

The grey crowd parted after a few moments, allowing four people to come through. Loki blinked in surprise as the, obviously Aesir (Asgardian), group was pushed forwards. There were three men and one woman; Lady Sif and the Warriors Three/four battle-crazed loonies, from what Thor had told them of his friends (and the rest of the residents of Asgard).

"What have you done to them?" Loki asked, seemingly a little bit upset at the presence of these people he obviously knew. And he seemed concerned, but this was Loki, the God of Lies.

"Don't worry, they didn't receive the same treatment as you, I went easy on them. But their screams could be heard from realms away, I assure you."

Loki didn't look satisfied by this answer, not in the least. In fact, he looked surprised by this news.

"They screamed?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, and do not know of your little secret yet, do they?" Thanos said with a malicious smile as a large broadsword formed in his hand. Bringing his other hand around to clasp the handle as well, he stepped towards Loki, who backed away.

"It's such a shame, really, that I have to kill you too eventually complete my Infinity Stone collection, when you helped me get nearly all of them, ironic, really."

"What? There is no need to kill me; you already have all the Infinity Stones." Loki replied, staying calm.

"Oh no, you are the last one."

Loki laughed. "If that is true, how come I didn't know until today?"

"There is no reason, now, I could make this excruciatingly painful or quick and painless, which is it?"

"You assume you can kill me. I assure you, that won't be easy."

"Enough talk!" Growled Thanos as he stepped forwards to get within striking range of the small, insignificant source of his annoyance.

"Of course, your exquisite stupidness." Loki chortled, whilst sketching a mocking bow.

Thanos roared and swung his sword, using its epic length to drive it through Loki good and proper. However, his target did not plan to become a kebab and side stepped the shiny sword-tip and smiled.

Loki itched to rip his assailant to pieces and he really did want to just grab his knives and daggers and stab Thanos into Hela's realm, Niflheim. However, he didn't wish to kill Thanos quickly and liked the idea of crushing his enemy's bones like his own had been.

Twisting to avoid another angry jab from Thanos' sword, Loki started to create his own weapon, using the last dredges of nuclear energy that he used to transport them there.

Thanos watched as Loki, whose mind was obviously somewhere else, twisted away from his blade. Smiling cruelly, Thanos swiped his broadsword to the side, the flat side slamming into Loki, forcing the air from his lungs and flinging him to the floor. Laughing, Thanos bent down and gripped his "pet" by the throat and lifted him up; not noticing the green glow in Loki's hand.

Forcing his seidr into his hand, Thanos heated up the fist that held his "pet", making him squirm.

Loki could feel the weight in his right hand becoming more and more solid and substantial. After a moment more of the torturous, heated hand on his throat, the Dwarven War-Hammer formed in his hand. Thanos opened his mouth to gloat; he couldn't, though, as a very real Dwarven War-Hammer slammed into his gut. Loosening his grip on Loki, he stumbled backwards, shocked.

Loki used this opportune moment to wriggle free of Thanos' flaming grip and survey the damage he had caused. The armour now sported a noticeable dent. Thanos recovered quickly and brought his broadsword up and swung at his opponent. Loki blocked the attack, with some difficulty, and kicked at Thanos' ankles. Thanos sidestepped the kick, but had to stop pushing against the block to do so.

Swishing his sword at Loki's head, Thanos stepped into the attack to put enough force into it to decapitate Loki. He didn't count on his "pet" being a gymnast.

Loki bent over backwards, as if his spine had turned to water. Thanos' attack sailed clean over his head, causing no damage whatsoever. The Mad Titan stumbled to the right (to avoid falling over) as Loki straightened.

"What the?" Thanos growled.

"Gymnastics." Loki grinned.

Twisting, he smashed his bronze hammer into Thanos' back and stepped backwards.

With a snarl that clearly communicated pain, the golden armour clad Mad Titan turned and twisted his seidr into the form of fire and sent a torrent of flames forwards.

A pillar of ice slammed into the flaming inferno, stopping its advance. Thanos' eyes widened in surprise, he had been sure that Loki would not revert to his Jotun form for anything. Obviously, he was wrong, as a blue figure stood, unharmed, in the flames, his red eye glaring at Thanos.

Loki strode out of the flames; he didn't pay any attention to the gasps and sounds of horror that came from his so-called "friends". He stalked up to Thanos, who just stood there, and punched, him, in the face, good and bloody proper. Thanos was sent sprawling. Loki shook his hand, that had _hurt_ , so he healed himself.

Thanos stood up, his shock disappearing as he healed himself as well, his wonky (broken) jaw clicking back into place.

The Mad Titan then proceeded to punch Loki senseless, except that he didn't/couldn't. Every time he threw a punch, Loki dodged out of the way or counterattacked.

TDC(OD) TDC(OD)

Thanos spat blood onto the floor, his lip was split and he had no more seidr to heal it with, kneeling on the floor like a common dog!

He turned, unable to stop himself from growling like an animal. He was stronger than this little whelp! This was his area, his territory! His, not this puny challenger's!

His bones popped out of their sockets and remoulded themselves into a new, yet familiar, frame. His teeth were forced out of their gums as new ones ripped through his gums, spilling red blood. His legs and arms became the same length as claws snapped through the thin, but now thickening, skin of his fingers. Needles pushed their way through his thickening skin. His skull lengthened and his muscles grew, elongated and changed.

Eventually, the process was complete.

The Avengers stared at the viciously grinning wolf before them. Before, it had been Thanos. From what they had gathered, he had forced Loki to submit to mind control through intense torture. Now, he seemed to also be a mythical creature called a werewolf.

The wolf they now saw was large and toned. Its legs were lined with enormous muscles and its teeth were curved backwards, into its mouth. If you got bitten by that wolf, there would be no escape. Its coat was a dark grey with a sprinkling of golden hairs and reddy-brown markings.

The Avengers were so absorbed in the impossible transformation that had just happened in front of them that they didn't look at Loki.

A growl sounded to their left, announcing the arrival of another wolf. This one was not as large as the other one. It was tall and lean with a black coat. Not pure black, though. The wolf's chest was white whilst it had dark red markings around its eyes and running down it back. The tip of its tail was a faintly orangey gold colour that reflected light. It had a sprinkling of dark green hairs that were clustered heavily over its front shoulders and continued over its whole body, making its coat seem to ripple. This wolf's eyes were a dark and angry green, instead of the others malicious purple.

"Your brothers not dead, you know. Imagine how he will be when he finds out you're a werewolf?" The grey wolf snarled.

The wolf could speak. The Avengers glanced at each other, just to check that the others had heard what they had heard and that they weren't going slowly crazy.

The back wolf just curled its upper lip to expose wickedly sharp teeth.

"Oh, you can't speak can you? Inexperienced pup. Maybe you should-"

Thanos (the grey wolf) didn't get to finish his sentence, as the other, much smaller wolf had bowled him over.

Roaring, the larger animal snapped at the smaller and younger one. Loki (the black wolf) twisted his head to the side so that the approaching teeth didn't manage to rip into his neck. Thanos kicked Loki away, using his strong back legs, whilst making sure that his unnaturally sharp claws raked his enemy's soft underbelly.

With a whimper, the young, black wolf twisted away from his opponent. Thanos rolled over onto his feet and grabbed the other wolf's foreleg in his curved teeth. The other wolf slammed his other foot onto his assailant's nose, digging his claws in mercilessly. Thanos dropped the leg and refused to allow any noise of pain to pass his scarred snout.

The other wolf lay in front of him; it raised its head to growl at him, but, as it tried to stand, its left foreleg collapsed under it. With a whimper of pain it tried to back away, lowering its head, pulling back its ears and lowering its pain clouded green eyes in submission. With a cruel growl, the older, and more experienced, grey wolf pushed Loki over and stood over him as he cowered on the floor. Thanos then used the language of clicks and whistles he had used before to communicate with the Chitauri. They shifted about and eventually parted to allow one, larger than the rest, threw.

This Chitauri roughly chucked a bloodied bundle to the floor. The bundle, upon closer inspection, seemed to be a body. It (the body on the floor) made a rasping coughing sound that announced that whoever it was was still alive. The sound was vaguely familiar to the Avengers, except for Vision and Scarlet Witch.

The grey wolf grinned viciously and looked down at the black wolf at his feet, only to be met by a mouthful of teeth clamping down on his snout. The older wolf yelped in pain, too caught off guard to suppress the unhappy sound. The two tumbled over and over until Loki, the young, inexperienced, tired and wounded wolf, got a good grip on his opponent's throat. With a growl, he dug his teeth in deep enough to draw blood, but not much. After a few seconds, he let go and backed off. Thanos stayed down.

Loki had won.

TDC(OD) TDC(OD)

The wolf slowly limped towards the body. He stopped in the middle of the clearing that the Chitauri had created for the fight. He raised his head and his eyes changed from dark green to an angry red. With a growl, he sent the small army running, without their leader they were weak. Continuing to the body, the wolf's blood spilled down its leg and imprinted bloody paw prints into the black rock that made it look like a one legged wolf had hopped through the area.

Roughly four metres from the bloodied person, the wolf seemed to… ripple. Then Loki was limping towards the body. When he reached the wounded/tortured person, he collapsed to his knees.

"Thor…"

The Avengers heard what Loki said and looked at each other. Hadn't he told them that he had killed his brother? How could a dead person be alive, or be here? Kind of impossible.

Bruce got up and walked over to the kneeling werewolf. He looked over Loki's shoulder to see Thor.

"Werewolf, huh?" Thor asked his brother with a slight smile. "Jotun runt, werewolf, megalomaniac and a would be genocidist. That's a long and unpleasant list."

"I know, I know! Not a good list, I get it. This isn't fatal though, is it?" Loki sounded genuinely worried at the last part. Then he turned to Bruce, "Oh, and you lot can go now, I'm pretty sure you've got your evidence," he then waved a hand in the direction of Thanos who was still on the floor, "and take him with you as proof. Also, give him a good cell in prison for me."

"Not fatal." Thor confirmed as the Avengers grabbed Thanos and where transported back to Earth (using the same method as last time, except without Loki).

"Good, you want me to heal you?"

"I'll be fine." Thor protested.

"No, you won't. So let me rephrase that, I'm going to heal you and it might, okay, will, hurt, quite a bit."

Loki healed his brother. Thor sat up.

"What the fuck should we do now?"

 **AN: WARNING: LONG AUTHORS NOTE! BUT PLZ READ IT!**

 **At the time I am writing this, this chapter is quite easily the longest chapter I've written! Yay! If you've been thinking that there is something wrong with me because of the content of my stories, then let me direct you to some of my favourite authors and books: the Zom-B series by Darren Shan, The Doomspell by Cliff McNish, The Cirque Du Freak series by Darren Shan, Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks and Tinder which is very creepy, but I don't know the author for that. I also love werewolves, dragons, zombies, Marvel, books, superheroes, history, films and nerdy stuff. If you liked this story, click or press on my name (in blue) at the top of this page. If you want me to continue this one-shot and turn it into a story (three or more chapters), then review me and put in any suggestions for future chapters.**

 **Thanks for reading this AN, even though it's long. If the author bothered to put in an AN, then there is probably a good reason, so you should read it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **:D**


End file.
